Alive
by Dr.Stinkerbell
Summary: Quinn has a crush on Rachel and the news goes around the school
1. Intro

**POV Rachel**

It was a Tuesday, I think, when my friend, Quinn and I raided the kitchen.

It was December 18, my birthday. We were having fun. We used to be enemies, but she apologized for what she did to me over the years.

My name is Rachel Berry. It wasn't that long ago that we were fighting over Finn Hudson, the quarterback of the football team.

I went on a bridge date with Finn after he broke up with Finn after he broke up with Quinn at Sue's sister's funeral. We're going strong

Finn and I are dating now. We are inseparable. We plan on getting married. We aren't sure though

* * *

><p>Back to Quinn and I. She thinks that I should dump Finn, but here's what I told her:<p>

"No way Quinn"

Finn and I will never break apart, no matter how hard anyone tries. Quinn and I got into a huge fight. Quinn stormed out and left the house. This wasn't like Quinn. Maybe she was still made at me about Finn.

I know it's weird that Quinn is talking to me, but it's a chance. That reminds me. We had a conversation not that long ago. It went like this:

"I'm sorry Rachel"

"It's okay Quinn"

"No. It's not. I was horrible"

"You did it to protect yourself"

"But I should have been nicer"

"No need Quinn"

"Anyway, I want to see you in private"

* * *

><p>Quinn started talking about she had a crush on someone very special. She ran away before she said who it was. Strange.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I actually did a rough draft of this one. It's my first Faberry fic. I thought of the idea after reading skywarrior's LJ on how Quinn secretly has a hidden crush on Rachel.**


	2. Something About Us

**POV Quinn**

I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm blonde, ambitious and awesome. But I have a crush. I'm not telling who it is. Damn. I thought this haircut was supposed to work. I still feel miserable. Maybe it's my crush. Who knows. Anywho. I'm angry. Angry at the world.

Nobody apologizes after an accident. Weirdly, the only person who apologized me after hitting me in the face with a ball was Rachel. We never talk.

Back at recess, some cheerios were picking on Rachel. It led to this:

"Back off" I told the girls

"Quinn..."

"No Rachel. You deserve better than this"

"Please Quinn. Stay away"

"No. You deser-" Rachel cut me off

"Just leave"

I walked away. I will forever regret turning my back, but it was no use arguing with Rachel. She's just too powerful for a dwarf.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Rachel<strong>

What Quinn did at recess was heroic, but strange. All that hate is gone. Quinn invited me to her place. It would be rude of me to say no, so I accepted the invitation.

"Do you need a drink?" Quinn asked

"No thank you" I answered

"Have any fucking questions?"

"Yes"

"Ask away"

"Who's your fucking special crush?"

Quinn ran out of the room. Why did she do that? It was so weird, like she still hated me. Something was fucking wrong. Seriously wrong.

I went into her bedroom. Nothing but pretty posters on one wall. The other walls were posterless, but had pretty wallpaper.

"What are you doing in Quinn's fucking room, hobbit?" a voice asked. It was Santana Lopez, Quinn's friend.

"Just looking"

"Good. I'm here to pick up the class pet, Hop"

"It's on the table"

"Good"

"Santana left with Hop, the class frog


	3. Human After All

**This chapter is in third person, BTW**

All was _not_ well when Quinn was outed. Yes, she was a lesbian who had a crush on Rachel. It was a big "fuck you" to Quinn, from Lauren.

Quinn went in a rage right in front of Lauren

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she shouted. Why did she have to be outed, and not Santana, who had a worse case of homosexuality?

"Well, Fabray... this was a scoop. And people love a big scoop"

"Since when were you Jewfro? Next time you reveal anything about me, I will drag you to fucking hell"

"Make me"

"If you fucking think so, then yes"

"Sweetie, Christians don't swear"

"I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCKING SHIT"

"Fucking get over it"

Quinn rushed home. She needed a new look. She rushed to the bathroom, and looked through the cupboard for hair dye. No good colours, so she found the one thing that will get her through. Pink hair dye. She applied it to her bob. She wrapped her hair in a turban. She went on her phone, ringing Tina.

"Listen, T, I need some clothes. Can you give me the clothes you don't want?"

"Why?" Tina asked

"Because I fucking don't have any"

"Sheesh... okay... I'll be right over"

"Bye"

Quinn furiously flipped her phone. Tina's car rocked up at the house. Quinn rushed out the door, with the turban still wrapped around her head.

"Thank god T" she thanked

"No probs" Tina replied, awkwardly

* * *

><p>A new start was born to L. Quinn Fabray. She had short pink hair and a punk rock look. She even did her favourite thing, swearing, twenty four seven.<p>

"Quinn? Is that you?" Rachel asked

"Yes it is, fucktard" Quinn rudely answered

"You're a... I don't understand"

"Nobody fucking does, shitface"

"I don't understand this look. Your dress practically says 'Hell is so hot right now'"

"Got a fucking problem with that?"

"Yes. It's not you"

"Who the hell cares if it's not fucking me? Can I do any shit without being questioned?"

"Well, yes"

"Rachel... you don't know my pain"

"Yes... I kind of do"

"You call being crazy in love with Finn pain?"

"Well..."

"Rachel... I want you. Nobody else. You"

"I can help you"

"How?"

"Come with me"

* * *

><p>Rachel washed out Quinn's pink hair dye and gave her a blue, babydoll dress<p>

"This'll do for ya, Quinny"

"Quinny?"

"That is your name, isn't it?"

"It's a pet name"

"Let's go Quinn"

The two walked out.

* * *

><p>"Will we be able to date?" asked Quinn<p>

"No" Rachel answered

"Why not?"

"I don't want anymore slushies"

"But you're used to them"

"And sick of them"

"It can't hurt. Y'know, dating"

"But some people aren't ready"

"But you can't possibly be one of them"

"I am, Quinn"

"Please don't leave me, Rach"

But Rachel left. She left Quinn hanging, like a rock.


End file.
